<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolf and The Family by mreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388554">The Wolf and The Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen'>mreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And The Wolf Says... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf finds the meaning of family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And The Wolf Says... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wolf and The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Next adventure of the lone wolf.</p><p>The term 'they / them / their' will be used as pronoun referring to the wolf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wolf has a family, one that relates by blood.</p><p>The wolf is loved, yet they suffocates.</p><p>The wolf is different from their family, but the family doesn't see it.</p><p>The wolf feels lonely, so they leave.</p><p>In their journey, the wolf finds a rabbit.</p><p>The wolf and the rabbit becomes really good friends.</p><p>Little by little the wolf reveals themselves to the rabbit, and the rabbit still stays by wolf. </p><p>The rabbit doesn't mind that the wolf is different. In fact, the rabbit loves the wolf even more for it.</p><p>The rabbit tells about their stories to the wolf too, and the wolf listens. The wolf understands the rabbit too.</p><p>Slowly the bond between the wolf and the rabbit grows, their friendship strengthen. It is beautiful, fulfilling, and it makes them thrives. </p><p>Now the wolf has another family, one of their own choosing. </p><p>The wolf is loved, and they love in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>